HF020 Hank and Creed
8:15:31 PM Your Grand High DM: k, you guys head out. 8:15:45 PM Your Grand High DM: I will assume Creed does her Thieves' Cant thing. 8:15:50 PM Your Grand High DM: However...nothing happens. 8:19:20 PM Creed: Creed will narrow her eyes and move forward. 8:19:30 PM Hank: So who exactly are we meeting with? 8:19:49 PM Creed: "A friend, who got us our beds." 8:20:35 PM Your Grand High DM: The smoke rises, like usual. But Doreth doesn't appear. 8:21:05 PM Your Grand High DM: Instead, you see a very stern looking Tiefling. Deep Red. Massive horns. A beard of long spikes growing out of his chin. 8:21:36 PM Creed: "So, who do we have here this time?" 8:21:39 PM Creed: Creed seems to be a bit more on guard 8:22:39 PM Your Grand High DM: The Tiefling looks down at you. "You may refer to me...as Torment." 8:23:03 PM Creed: "What happened with Doreth, this was his alley wasn't it?" 8:23:38 PM Your Grand High DM: Torment: "He has been reassigned for the time being. Under assessment." 8:24:04 PM Creed: "It's because of what I think it is, right?" 8:24:58 PM Your Grand High DM: Torment: "It's nothing serious...probably." 8:25:20 PM Your Grand High DM: Torment: "The boss just wants to be sure everything is as he wants it to be." 8:25:34 PM Your Grand High DM: Torment: "You're who I think you are, aren't you?" 8:28:13 PM Creed: "Most likely." 8:28:43 PM Your Grand High DM: Torment: "You're also under review." 8:28:56 PM Creed: "Oh boy, a customer is under review?" 8:29:05 PM Creed: "Shouldn't it normally be the other way around?" 8:29:41 PM Your Grand High DM: Torment: "You here for a particular reason, or...?" 8:30:19 PM Creed: "Help for my friend here, on Taeral's behalf." 8:30:42 PM Creed: "Or both of us, I guess." 8:30:45 PM Creed: "We need disguises." 8:31:47 PM Your Grand High DM: Torment: "How long?" 8:31:56 PM Your Grand High DM: He looks over at you Hank. 8:32:08 PM Creed: (( the deal was this night, right? )) 8:32:45 PM Hank: (( yes)) 8:33:04 PM Creed: "Just until afternoon tomorrow." 8:36:05 PM Your Grand High DM: Torment: "Hurm...expensive." 8:38:18 PM Hank: Actually probably only 4 hours or so. But we would want to have it start in the evening. 8:38:37 PM Your Grand High DM: Torment nods. "Less expensive." 8:38:57 PM Your Grand High DM: Torment waves his hand and a small pin appears in his palm. 8:40:16 PM Hank: So what will that do? 8:40:55 PM Your Grand High DM: Torment: "Wear this. It has a pre-set form. Wears off after exactly four hours." 8:41:03 PM Your Grand High DM: Torment: "Only good the one time." 8:41:13 PM Your Grand High DM: Torment: "20 gold." 8:42:18 PM Hank: Hank hands over 20 gold. 8:42:46 PM Your Grand High DM: He takes it and hands you the pendant. 8:43:04 PM Your Grand High DM: Torment: "Doesn't change voice or feel. Only your appearance." 8:43:13 PM Hank: Hank takes it 8:43:24 PM Hank: What is the appearance? 8:44:06 PM Your Grand High DM: Torment: "Human, I think." 8:44:12 PM Your Grand High DM: Torment: "Bout your height." 8:45:07 PM Hank: Ok thank you for your time. 8:45:22 PM Your Grand High DM: Torment nods. 8:45:47 PM Creed: "So.. will Doreth be okay?" 8:48:05 PM Your Grand High DM: Torment: "If we don't find anything we don't like." 8:48:20 PM Creed: "What's he being reviewed over, exactly?" 8:49:23 PM Your Grand High DM: Torment: "Not for the public to know." 8:49:35 PM Creed: "In that case, when can I meet your boss?" 8:50:00 PM Your Grand High DM: Torment: "You'll know when." 8:50:11 PM Creed: "What, can't schedule an appointment with people?" 8:50:27 PM Your Grand High DM: Torment: "He's very busy." 8:50:41 PM Creed: "That's why appointments are nice to have, makes it easier to manage." 8:52:27 PM Creed: "In any case, thanks for the business, we'll be back again." 8:52:46 PM Your Grand High DM: Torment nods. 8:52:50 PM Your Grand High DM: POOF! Smoke. Gone. 8:53:35 PM Hank: Let's head back to base then. 8:55:27 PM Creed: "Alright." 8:57:50 PM Your Grand High DM: Ok, you start back. 8:59:09 PM Your Grand High DM: As you do, you pass by some slummers beginning their day, and you see a skinny bronze dragonborn handing out flyers to passers by. 8:59:35 PM Hank: Hank will take a flyer 9:00:22 PM Your Grand High DM: The flyer reads "DRAGON FESTIVAL! TWO WEEKS! COME FOR THE HERITAGE! STAY FOR THE FUN!" 9:01:55 PM Creed: "Anyone and everyone is invited?" 9:01:56 PM Hank: This message has been removed. 9:02:41 PM Your Grand High DM: Dragonborn: "Anyone at all. We'll be holding the parade and stands in the marketplace." 9:03:56 PM Your Grand High DM: Dragonborn: "A fine celebration. A call back to the days when Dragons were plentiful and our riders were as common in the sky as birds." 9:04:18 PM Hank: Who organized the festival? 9:05:16 PM Your Grand High DM: Dragonborn: "It's a yearly event. The festivities here are planned by our representative and his staff." 9:05:44 PM Your Grand High DM: Dragonborn: "Argesh T'vull." 9:06:18 PM Hank: When does it start? 9:07:23 PM Your Grand High DM: Dragonborn: "It's three full nights. First night is in two weeks, exactly, Jylu 22nd. Last night, when we have the parade, will be the 24th." 9:07:34 PM Your Grand High DM: Dragonborn: "If you can only make one night, make it that one." 9:09:04 PM Hank: Because of the parade? 9:09:36 PM Your Grand High DM: Dragonborn: "Yeah. Everyone dresses up in costume, it's great." 9:10:15 PM Your Grand High DM: Dragonborn: "All the riders' dragons get represented, and they're all beautifully done." 9:12:36 PM Hank: Ok thanks for telling us. 9:12:46 PM Hank: Hank will continue walking 9:12:53 PM Your Grand High DM: Ok 9:16:14 PM Creed: Creed is following